Am I Ready For Love
by lermsn
Summary: Rose Weasley poderia ter se preparado para qualquer coisa, mas certamente não esperava por todos os sentimentos que amar outra pessoa poderia lhe proporcionar. Nem imaginava que encontrar o amor que deseja poderia acontecer mais de uma vez. E que poderia acabar tão ardilosamente quanto quando começou. Rose sabia que, mesmo sabendo de toda a parte teórica do amor, ela poderia nunca


AM I READY FOR PROLOGUE

 _(am i ready for love?)_

 _(prólogo)_

Rose estampava um sorriso amarelo. Com certeza não por causa das pessoas que lhe rodeavam... Afinal, todos ali eram de sua família e ela os amava. De jeito mais carinhoso e zeloso possível.

Sua mãe e seu pai discutiam com as vozes baixas em algum canto da casa. Seus avós deviam estar na cozinha, acompanhados de todas as suas tias e tios. Todos muito felizes por ali. Seus primos tinham se enfiado em algum lugar da Toca.

Eles estavam de férias e, então, todos vinham para um mesmo lugar. Acabava se tornando uma grande festa e, ao mesmo tempo, uma baderna.

Rose, com seus dezesseis anos a pouco completados, estava sentada em uma das confortáveis poltronas da sala. Poderia aparentar ter essa idade, mas por dentro se sentia como uma velhinha de oitenta anos. Exausta.

Só de pensar que mais um ano em Hogwarts iria começar, sua cabeça explodia. Sexto ano. E mesmo assim, ainda não tinha se tocado que estava tão próxima do final. De finalmente virar uma adulta, responsável por si mesma. Com toda a pressão que sentia, mas que não necessariamente existia, ela tentava ao máximo ser a melhor. Mas ela era Rose Weasley. Erros era parte recorrente de sua vida.

 _(Its a run around the world_

 _And its moving so fast)_

Deixou-se levar pelo tempo, martirizando-se por coisas feitas há anos quando percebeu que já era madrugada, mas suas primas haviam, praticamente, invadido seu quarto. Não podia e nem sabia se deveria ir para o seu quarto. Restando a Rose nenhuma opção, a não ser ficar na sala, até que saíssem de lá. Mas até três horas da manhã, Rose não aguentou e acabou dormindo na poltrona. Sonhou com seu pai, de algo que havia acontecido há um tempo. A ruiva havia sido sempre muito curiosa, mas nunca se mostrou interessada em alguns assuntos. Por isso, seu pai sabia que era a hora dela entender algumas coisas. Ele sabia que mesmo que escapemos de alguns assuntos, eles podem apenas aparecer para nos assustar de vez em quando. E se tinha uma coisa que Ron não queria, era sua filha assustada. Aquela conversa, Rose lembrava com clareza, tinha sido umas das mais sérias que Ronald tivera com ela.

Ele estava sentado em sua cama, em frente a uma garotinha de apenas dez anos. Nem havia ido a Hogwarts ainda.

\- Rosie, eu preciso lhe contar algumas coisas e preciso que me leve a sério. Não é apenas uma brincadeira de pai protetor. Não quero que se machuque. Nunca, nunca mesmo. Nem mesmo por um garoto qualquer ter quebrado o seu coração.

 _("Darlin, you're my best girl"  
He tried to teach me  
From the very start  
The meaning of love  
So nobody breaks my heart)_

As palavras de seu pai foram cortadas por um barulho estrondoso. Esse que não provinha do sonho, mas sim da cozinha. Tinha alguém por ali e fazia realmente bastante barulho, fazendo Rose se levantar e ir até lá, verificar o que estava acontecendo.

Suspirou de alívio quando notou que era só o amigo de Albus, Scorpius. Cumprimentou-o, sentando-se numa das cadeiras na mesa que tinha por ali na cozinha.

\- Eu te acordei? - ele pergunta - Me desculpa, é que eu fiquei com sede...

\- 'Tá tudo bem. Eu tinha que levantar mesmo, tenho que ir para o quarto.

\- Eu notei que você estava dormindo na poltrona, poderia ter dor na coluna... - depois de ter bebido a água, guardou o copo, virando-se para ela.

\- Ah, obrigada... Pela preocupação. - ela sorriu enquanto se levantava da cadeira - Tenho que ir. Boa noite, Scorpius.

\- Boa noite, Rose.

Foi andando até seu quarto, rezando para que nenhuma de suas primas estivesse por ali. A única coisa que desejava no momento era encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir profundamente. Quando abriu a porte, viu que Lily ainda estava ali, dormindo em sua cama. Sorriu ao perceber seu rosto angelical durante seu sono.

Mais palavras de seu pai invadiam sua cabeça naquele momento.

 _\- Rosinha, você deveria saber o que é ser amada da melhor forma possível. E nesse momento, eu sou a pessoa mais indicada a lhe dizer essas palavras._

 _("Be true to yourself  
And keep your spirit free  
And love will find you  
One way or another  
Be good to yourself  
And be good to each other")_

Deitou-se, cansada, em outra cama. Não duvidava de que caísse no sono em alguns segundos. Com as palavras de seu pai rondando sua cabeça, adormeceu.

\- Haverá fortes emoções, não as deixem estragar seus dias de amor puro. Encha seu coração de sentimentos bons e será somente isso que terá a oferecer. Minha filha, não se deixa abalar por palavras mal ditas. Se você ama alguém, deve fazer-se o possível pela mesma.

\- Mas, papai, quando saberei que é amor?

\- Quando não mais seu coração palpitar, mas desejar. Quando você se sente bem perto dessa pessoa. Quando essa pessoa te faz bem, mesmo estando longe. Quando suas preocupações e decisões rondarem aquela pessoa. Quando você se sentir amando, vai parecer estar num profundo sono. E só quando acorda, percebe que o sonho foi muito bom.

A ruiva pequena assente, solta um sorriso pequeno e segura a mão do pai, que dentro da sua parece gigante.

\- Papai, eu te amo. Eu amo a mamãe. – ela olhou para baixo – Mesmo Hugo, eu amo.

O pai riu, sem conseguir se conter.

\- Você me promete que, se algum dia, alguém te maltratar, você irá se afastar?

\- Mesmo se eu amar essa pessoa? – ela franze as sobrancelhas. – Ela não deveria ser gentil comigo?

\- Nem sempre somos retribuídos, Rosie. Mas você não é obrigada a ficar com alguém que não te faz bem, não importa o quanto a ame. – Ronald espera Rose confirmar com a cabeça. – É maravilhoso se sentir amado, amar. Mas há limites, ok?

\- Ok. Eu prometo, papai. – ela sorriu de novo. – Vou tentar não fazer besteira dessa vez. – Rose brincou lembrando-se da ultima promessa que havia feito.

Ronald riu, soltou a mão da filha com relutância e saiu, vendo que a garota já se distraía com outras coisas, enquanto tentava, sem muito sucesso, dormir.

Mesmo depois de seis anos, aquelas palavras eram como uma chama viva para Rose eram algo que, se pudesse, nunca esqueceria. Depois de um tempo em que foi para Hogwarts e passou a conviver com mais pessoas, percebeu que ele estava certo.

Não havia motivo nenhum para aturar a malvadeza de outras pessoas, a grosseria, como se fosse um castigo por amá-las tão intensamente. Rose sabia que a razão deveria prevalecer em alguns momentos, e esse era um deles.

Mas e quando passaria a usar o coração? Não somente para sofrer por pessoas, mas para sentir-se bem pelas mesmas. Ela amava. Ah, ela amava. Porém ainda não tinha certeza se estava pronta para entregar-se 100% para aquilo.

Rose perguntava-se se alguém, até mesmo em outro universo, estaria pronto para amar. E não julgar. E não implorar. E não dominar. Só o sentimento puro. Sem esperar nada de volta. Rose não estava pronta, mas sabia que só estaria se sentisse.

 _(Though I wanna find  
A love thats gonna last  
A love so strong  
That it can withstand  
The weight of the world  
In the palm of its hand)_


End file.
